


[Podfic] Else If

by revolvershalashaskas (orphan_account)



Series: [Podfic] Hello world [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Choking, Dark fic, Gallows Humor, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Philosophy, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/revolvershalashaskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Podfic of kriegersan's <i>Else If</i></p>
<p><b> Author Summary:</b> “I think it’s what you make of it. Sure, a ‘self’ is a loosely defined concept that no one but you can experience. By your guidelines, at least. But if you’re given the tools, if you have the physical world placed on your physical shoulders, I think it’s your job to use your experience, however subjective, to improve the physical world for the benefit of something greater than yourself.”</p>
<p>(Early Philanthropy, still pre-relationship, their first real mission together. Things go a little too well, and some heavy truths come to light.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Else If

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Else If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936894) by [kriegersan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan). 



Length: 52:11

mp3 ( 47.78mb) avaliable on mediafire: [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y4bj7y0ad6j5p7m/else+if.mp3) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y4bj7y0ad6j5p7m/else+if.mp3)


End file.
